


A Watcher's Curse

by silentflux



Series: A Day in the Life [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 60damnprompts, Community: summer_of_giles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Notes:</b> This was written for the challenge above as well as for my first posting date at <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/"><b>summer_of_giles</b></a></span>.  It's a continuation of my <a href="http://silentflux.livejournal.com/tag/challenge:+60damnprompts">Day in the Life</a> Rupert Giles Series.  The challenge table is <a href="http://silentflux.livejournal.com/82162.html">HERE</a> where it links to the previous fics.  Each prompt was written in order.  This is the sixteenth day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Watcher's Curse

_**FIC: A Day in the Life Series, Rupert Giles/Xander Harris, FRT**_  
 **Title:** A Watcher's Curse  
 **Author:** [](http://silentflux.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**silentflux**](http://silentflux.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
 **Pairing/character:** Rupert Giles/Xander Harris  
 **Rating:** FRT  
 **Prompt:** #16. Hospital for [](http://community.livejournal.com/60damnprompts/profile)[**60damnprompts**](http://community.livejournal.com/60damnprompts/)  
 **Notes:** This was written for the challenge above as well as for my first posting date at [](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/). It's a continuation of my [Day in the Life](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/tag/challenge:+60damnprompts) Rupert Giles Series. The challenge table is [HERE](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/82162.html) where it links to the previous fics. Each prompt was written in order. This is the sixteenth day.

~*~

Giles absolutely dreaded hospitals, and the fact that he had been called here at three in the morning didn't comfort him at all. His strides ate up the long hallway to surgery, eyes darting around, looking for someone familiar.

"Dr. Swanson!" he called when he saw a familiar figure crossed his path.

"Mr. Giles, what brings you here in the middle of the night? Is everyone alright?"

"That's what I was hoping you could help me find out. I was called, but I wasn't sure why. Have you seen any of my girls?" he asked almost worriedly, hand running through his disheveled hair.

"Not that I can recall - let's - Christine! Do you know who called Mr. Giles?" the doctor asked of the nurse behind the main desk.

"Ummm... I believe it was in regards to a Mr. Harris?"

"Xander is here?" Giles demanded, trying to ignore the flare of panic.

"He was brought in for a concussion by a girl," Christine told him calmly. "He's in a room for observation, I believe. Room 216."

"Thank you," he managed before he hurried toward the indicated room, relief and panic twisting in his gut when he saw the younger man resting in the hospital bed. He all but ignored the slayer's greeting, never looking away from Xander's pale face. The bruising along his cheekbone the only thing marring Giles' happiness at seeing the steady breath moving through the younger man's body.

He hated hospitals.


End file.
